1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display processing apparatus, a display processing system, a display processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally widely known is a printing system for printing an image with a clear toner, which is a transparent developer. In such a printing system, document data for using a clear toner is generated by an application program before printing. Subsequently, a printer separates the document data into a plane for toners of cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K) and a plane for the clear toner to print an image by a printer engine.
Further widely known is a printing system for displaying a preview image that shows a print result on a screen of a personal computer or the like before actual printing. Displaying a preview image in this manner enables a user to check the print result before the printing, thereby preventing misprints. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-145784, for example, discloses a technique for retaining document image data for CMYK and data for a clear toner separately and displaying an image obtained by synthesizing these pieces of image data as a preview image. In the technique, a portion of the clear toner is displayed with a color that does not exist in the document data. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-140135 discloses a technique for simulatively displaying representation generated by light reflection on a display.
In the conventional techniques, however, even if different gloss effects are set for respective areas, areas for which the clear toner is to be used are collectively processed and displayed in a preview image. This prevents a checker of the preview image from readily knowing difference among the gloss effects, the status of transparent characters, and other factors from the preview image.
Therefore, there is a need for a display processing apparatus, a display processing system, a display processing method, and a computer program product that are capable of displaying a preview image that enables a user to readily know a print result of each type of processing with a transparent developer.